The Roommate
by belgiques
Summary: OTH/GG/VM crossover. When Brooke gets Veronica as a roommate, will they make each other’s college experience more interesting? Throw in Serena, Dan, Nate, Blair, Chuck, Dick and Wallace, some Julian, Leyton, and I think they will… Da/V, Br/N, Di/S, Bl/C.
1. Chapter 1: A place on the list

**Title:** The Roommate  
**Characters:** Brooke/Veronica friendship, Brooke/Nate, Veronica/Dan, Serena/Dick  
**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**Summary:** OTH/GG/VM crossover. When Brooke gets Veronica as a roommate, will they make each other's college experience more interesting? Throw in Serena, Dan, Nate and Dick and I think they will…

**Chapter 1 – A place on the list**

"I'm sorry, miss. You're not on the list. Are you sure you're in the right dorm hall?"

Veronica glared at the receptionist, faking an 'innocent school girl' look. "Oh, do you mean this _isn't_ Unicorn-and-penguin-play Hall? Damn, I messed that up. Sorry, I'll just climb back on my donkey and head back to Texas." she rattled, placing her hands firmly on the counter.

The receptionist returned her look with raised eyebrows. Veronica remembered her dad's advice to always be somewhat polite to her superiors, so she took a deep breath and tried again. "Excuse me, I'm at Brown, right. And this should be Jefferson Hall, if I'm not mistaken. So pardon me, but there should be a Mars comma Veronica on this list. I need somewhere to live. Could you please check once more?"

The woman gave a stern look through her glasses but nodded anyway and stopped into the office behind her. "Thank you!" Veronica sighed, proud of herself for not starting something on her first day of college.

"Wow, you really know how to make a Miss Congeniality impression." a voice behind her said sarcastically.

Veronica grunted; some annoying guy kicking her mood even further down was just what she needed. "I'm sorry?" She turned around and laid eyes on a boy with short, black curls and laughing eyes with a smile to match. She guessed he was a freshman too. He was kind of cute, but annoying.

It took a moment for her to realize he was waving his hand in front of her face. "Whoa, where'd you go? You were looking at me like you came from _Mars_ or something." he replied emphasizing her last name.

Yep, she was definitely right about the annoying. "Wow, clever. Did you come up with that one yourself?" Veronica scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. "I did, actually." he stated with a grin, "pretty impressive, huh."

She bit her lower lip, just staring at him, then turning around again. "Ouch, icy." she heard him mutter. She didn't do anything more to acknowledge him.

The woman from behind the counter came back with a hesitant expression on her features. "I'm sorry, Ms Mars, you were nowhere on the list, _but_…" she quickly added before she annoyed the testy blond opposite of her again, "I managed to guest you with a girl that had initially asked for a single dorm. She agreed to have you as a roommate."

Veronica was still a bit irritated, but she immediately felt grateful to the girl who she now had to spend the following four years with. She managed to form a smile and a "thank you very much" for the receptionist after she handed her the dorm key, her class roster and a map of the campus.

She picked up her suitcase and walked towards the right corridor, throwing a quick glance at the boy who was still smiling. Something inside her sensed it was going to be an interesting four years…

TBC

* * *

_AN - first chapter! Hope you like it. Review please! :) next up: Veronica meets her new roommate._


	2. Chapter 2: A place in the dorm

**Title:** The Roommate  
**Characters:** Brooke/Veronica friendship, Brooke/Nate, Veronica/Dan, Serena/Dick  
**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**Summary:** OTH/GG/VM crossover. When Brooke gets Veronica as a roommate, will they make each other's college experience more interesting? Throw in Serena, Dan, Nate and Dick and I think they will…

---

_AN – second chapter! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and the alerts. It means the world to me. Enjoy and please spread the word if you like it. ;)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2 – A place in the dorm**

Brooke Davis was jumping up and down on one of her suitcases to close it, so far all failed attempts. She hadn't expected to have a roommate this year, but it could sure make her first year at Brown more lively. "Come on, stupid thing, close!" she tried, but it wouldn't budge.

Veronica stuck her key inside the lock and pushed it open, revealing a taller brunette with curled hair barely reaching her shoulders, just a little bit shorter than hers was.

The door hit the wall and it startled the jumping girl, who rapidly looked behind her, but lost her balance by doing so: she fell down off her bed onto the floor, taking all the clothes inside the suitcase down in her fall.

Veronica witnessed the spectacle with widened eyes, before reaching down and asking if she was alright. Brooke accepted her hand and stood up in one swift motion, her cheeks red and her pride a bit wounded.

She let out an uncomfortable laugh and eyed Veronica with a parallel look. "My, my, great entrée. Sorry. Hi, I'm… Brooke Davis," she introduced herself, shaking the blonde's hand and untangling her hair at the same time, "and I guess you're stuck with me for a while."

Veronica couldn't refrain herself from laughing a bit. What an odd girl.

"I'm Veronica. Veronica Mars. I'm better than James Bond. And I think _you're_ stuck with _me_. Uh- are you okay? That looked like it hurt." she said throwing her stuff on what seemed to be her bed.

Brooke glanced at the clothes and began to collect them. "I'm fine, really. I just hoped to make a better first impression." She chuckled, noticing Veronica was scanning the amount of clothes. "These aren't all mine, just so you know. Well, technically, they are, but I don't wear them. I'm a designer." she stated with lights in her eyes. "Or at least, I want to be. I'm majoring in Fashion and Business."

Veronica stared at the pieces she's picked up. "Wow, you made this? Brooke, these are gorgeous. And I don't often give compliments, so that's saying something." she admitted, helping her to put all of the stuff away.

"Thank you, you're sweet and sarcastic. I love it. But enough about me. Where are you from? What do you do?" the brunette asked of her as she let herself fall onto the bed.

Veronica dreaded these sort of conversations. Always ended up with people either giving her pity looks or weird looks. She decided to give a CliffNotes Version. "Let's see. I'm from Neptune, Oregon. I live with my dad, my mom, uh- she left when I was 16. Dad was the local sheriff until he wanted to solve my best friend's murder, so he became a PI where I helped him with some cases, and when Lily's murder was solved he went back to being sheriff. I dated my former enemy Logan until we broke up and he punched my new boyfriend, but that's over too. So that's why I'm single and studying Criminology and Sociology." she finished all in one breath. Brooke looked at her with thought.

"Oh, and on top of that, I'm America's next Idol. And I like to fight crime with my best friend Wallace." Veronica added forming a gun with two fingers, pointing it at Brooke, who giggled. "And you? What's your story?"

"Uh – I'm from Tree Hill, North Carolina. I lived there with my best friend Peyton because her psycho stalker had kidnapped and attacked us and because my parents pretty much suck. I'm single too, after being caught in a love triangle with Peyton and her current fiancé for some years. My best friend Haley is a singer and she's toured with the Wreckers. I _have been_ arrested, head cheerleader and class president and I _am_ a godmother. But aside from that, I'm pretty boring." she summed up with a smile.

"Damn, we're equally messed up. We're going to get along great." They both laughed at that, glad the ice between them was fully broken. It was the first time they had clicked with a person that fast.

* * *

_AN – this chapter was definitely bigger than the first. I hope you liked it. Keep reviewing, please. It's a great stimulator to continue this story. I've already got the third chapter ready, so when I get three more reviews, I'll post it. __Next up: Brooke explains some rules to Veronica._


	3. Chapter 3: A place for new friendships

**Title:** The Roommate  
**Characters:** Brooke/Veronica friendship, Brooke/Nate, Veronica/Dan, Serena/Dick  
**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**Summary:** OTH/GG/VM crossover. When Brooke gets Veronica as a roommate, will they make each other's college experience more interesting? Throw in Serena, Dan, Nate and Dick and I think they will…

**Chapter 3 – A place for new friendships**

It was then Veronica had a chance to check out the room. Besides the beds there was also a small 'living room' with a TV. Everything was in pastel colors, highlighted with some bright, colorful accents. Brooke noticed she was peeking and explained what she saw. "They let you do the design yourself, if it's approved. I'm sorry, but since I didn't know you were coming – I hope you like it." she said hastily with an expectant smile.

"Oh, no, I like it a lot. It's just, I missed Orientation Day so I really don't know the rules or anything." Veronica admitted, a little annoyed with herself for missing it. O-Day had been the day of graduation, the day that Beaver had almost shot her – if Logan hadn't saved her or calmed her down when she got the gun, she might not have been at Brown at all.

"Not a problem!" with that calm reply, Brooke pulled Veronica out of her thoughts. "I'll guide you through it." she offered to which the blonde nodded gratefully.

"Okay. So, our dorms aren't co-ed, except when you're siblings or married." Not really seeing why that was relevant, Veronica frowned. "My best friends are married, it's out of habit. Anyway, you're not obligated to attend all the classes, but you know, it's preferable. We're allowed to have small animals, so if you ever want a bunny or a cat…"

"I've always wanted a unicorn!" Veronica suggested with a grin.

"Hmm, I think they're a bit oversized, but you can always try, right?" she replied jokingly. "What else? Oh yeah, our dorm hall is divided into stories. Like a hallway. There's a kitchen and bathroom per 'story'. I think we have three dorm rooms in ours so we're rather small. I think that's about it." she finished, smiling fiercely again. This girl was bright!

----

While her roommate was packing out, Brooke was throwing questions. From the most basic things like her favorite color till her grandmother's dental history. At about 7 o'clock someone knocked on the door.

Another cheery girl with long, blonde hair peeped from behind it with her eyes closed. "Everybody decent?" she asked in an innocent voice. Brooke rolled her eyes at her; it was obvious she was familiar with her. "Why wouldn't we be?" she wanted to know.

The blond opened her eyes and put on a huge smile. She was gorgeous and it made Veronica a bit more self-conscious.

"Well, you never know. My, my, Brooke Davis, I think you might just be Brown's prettiest girl. I missed you!" she admitted as she took Brooke in a hug, almost jumping in excitement. "You look great, Serena! Summer did you well." she answered, referring to her tan and the fierce-blonde highlights in her hair.

"Aww, thanks. I could say the same for you… and you!" she complimented when she noticed the other person in the room. "Brooke told me she has pretty friends but she didn't say they were vamps. " she giggled, offering her hand. "Hi! I'm Serena Van der Woodsen, an old friend of Brooke's." Veronica shook her hand and smiled up at her. "I'm Veronica Mars, Brooke's new roommate." She clarified.

Serena got a look of surprise and delight on her face and chuckled. "Oh! Of course. I was told we were getting an extra person. Lucky too, we have the smallest group." she concluded and then spoke to the both of them. "Dinner will be ready soon. We're going over all the schedules, so… Just wanted to let you know." "We'll be right there, we're almost settled in." Brooke reassured her.

Serena nodded and left to get the others.

"I have to say, she's really chipper." Veronica admitted. Her roommate chuckled and put the last of her stuff away. "You're right, at first I thought it was temporary, but it's not. There's not much that can get her down. She's honestly the most lively person I've ever met. Which actually doesn't say much, because I basically come from the land of tragedy. But whatever, tragedy is so last year it's three years ago."

While Tree Hill maybe wasn't the most paradise-like town to live in, it was still home and everything she'd ever had and everyone she'd ever loved was there.

"Trust me, Neptune wasn't all rainbows and sunshine either…" Veronica countered and then asked: "By the way, do you know who else is in our dorm?" She was suddenly very nervous about meeting so many new people at once. Sure, she was the kind of tough girl you could never startle, but high school was safe. College was something else.

Brooke shook her head in response. "I only know Serena. Well, I don't know who else will be here, I didn't get a list or anything." She paused for a moment and sighed. "You ready? Let's go."

They put the lights out in their dorm and entered the common room.

----

_AN – sorry for the delay, I've been kind of busy. Thanks for all the favorites, reviews and alerts, everyone. It means the world! Anyway, __next up: B&V meet their dorm mates, and they come with a few surprises attached._


	4. Chapter 4: A place for old friendships

**Title:** The Roommate  
**Characters:** Brooke/Veronica friendship, Brooke/Nate, Veronica/Dan, Serena/Dick  
**Genre:** Friendship, Romance, Humor  
**Summary:** OTH/GG/VM crossover. When Brooke gets Veronica as a roommate, will they make each other's college experience more interesting? Throw in Serena, Dan, Nate and Dick and I think they will…

**Chapter 4 – A place for old friendships  
**

_They put the lights out in their dorm and entered the common room._

Veronica has passed it on her way earlier today, but now she saw it was in the same line as their dorm. Brooke, who needed an emergency escape to the bathroom, must've worked her magic there too. Serena was already there, talking to a guy. He turned around and Veronica scoffed in reaction.

"You?!"

The guy with the same black curls from that morning smirked at her. "Ah, the girl from Mars. Always a pleasure."

Serena to raise her eyebrows at their familiarity.

"You're the extra person? Can't say I'm surprised though. But you did impress me and that counter lady today. As far as evil glares go, Blair could learn something from her." he said to Serena, then he turned back to Veronica and smiled.

"I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey."

Veronica didn't know whether to slap him or smile back. She chose for the last option.

"Hi, I'm Veronica, obviously. And actually, I'm pretty nice. You'll see." Serena raised her eyebrows at that and chuckled.

They all heard a scream when Brooke came back from the bathroom and spotted Dan. She yelled his name and ran over to hug him. She giggled as she let go of him.

"Serena, you didn't tell me he was coming too! You guys are sharing a dorm? That's so cute."

"So, you two are married then?" Veronica frowned, remembering what Brooke had said about co-ed dorms. To her surprise, they all laughed at that.

"No!" Serena said with a weird look. "We're siblings." "But you're a Van der Woodsen and you're a Humphrey…"

"His father and my mother got married last spring. We're half-brother and –sister." she explained. "Although we did date a couple of years ago. Ah, never mind, it's all very complicated."

Brooke and Veronica shared a look. "Join the club." the brunette said as another door opened.

"Hey Nate, you're late." "Whoa, Serena, lay off the rhyming." a very handsome young man replied, with a playful grin and unbelievable blue eyes.

He turned to greet Brooke and Veronica. "I'm Nate Archibald, I grew up with these knuckleheads."

"But we like to call him Man Bangs. You should too." Dan joked, referring to his brown hair. They all laughed and Nate shook Veronica's hand while she said her name and then went over to shake Brooke's.

"Wow. I mean, Hi. I'm Brooke Davis." She stuttered, visibly stunned by him. Veronica elbowed elbowed her in the side and winked at her. "Oh, shush." she replied, waving her intentions away.

A loud voice came from Nate's room that had them all turn around. "All pretty ladies, have no fear. Dick Casablancas is here!"

Veronica's eyes grew wider as she realized who'd just come in the door. "You've got to be freaking kidding me." she complained.

Dick looked at her and grinned fiercely. "Well, well. VMars! What a coincidence. Come on, girl, hug it out!" he said and he put his arms around her. She grunted in response as he let go of her and moved his arm around her shoulder.

"You two know each other?" Dan asked, not seeming to understand the not-so-warm reunion.

"Of course! Neptune is our homestead! Trust me, this one's pretty feisty. Ever since she was little. I don't know if you could handle her, man." Dick mused, pointing at the dark-haired boy.

Veronica was boiling inside whilst everyone chuckled and grinned. She gave Dick a venomous glare and tried to wiggle herself free from his grip. "Stop talking, Casablancas. How did you ever get into Brown? I bet you had Kendall bribe someone."

"Whoa, easy, girl. You ever think maybe I'm just that smart?" "Yeah, I really doubt it." she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway," he continued, "hello people. Nice to meet you all. This year's going to kick ass."

---

They soon chose a spot at the dining table and ate the food that, apparently, Serena had prepared. "Wow, this is delicious. You made this?" Nate wondered, looking at her with a complete look of surprise on his face. "Oh, lose the surprise, Nathaniel. I can cook. I'm not as spoiled as you think. I used to make dinner all the time when Mom was off somewhere with Klaus." She glared at him playfully.

"Is that German Klaus with a K or Danish Claus with a C?" Dan asked. And although it sounded like a joke, Veronica wasn't sure if it was.

"With a K, I believe. Anyway, I wanted to ask you two…" she directed her question towards Veronica and Dick, "…what are you two studying? I know Brooke here does Fashion/Business, Dan does Literature and Nate got a lacrosse scholarship, but what brings you here?"

Veronica spoke first. "I want to catch the bad guys." She said making a gun again, directing it at her fellow-Neptuner. "So I'm going to make the Criminology department unsafe."

"You got that right. Maybe I should ditch Philosophy & Art and join you. We could do the good cop/bad cop thing, you being the bad cop of course." He replied, nudging her.

She glared at him once more. "Could you not do that? Everyone's going to think I'm aggressive or something. And by the way, _you_ are studying Philosophy? I just can't picture that." Her glare turned into a grin.

"This isn't high school anymore, V. It's like you said; new people, new chance. I'd like one too." He admitted, leaving Veronica silent and looking at him differently.

"Wow, nicely said." Serena praised with a surprised smile. Brooke suddenly chimed in with a self-invented motto for their dorm. "Since we're all single, there needs to be a sacred rule to maintain our brother- and sisterhood. I created it with my best friend Peyton, and it will also be appropriate for us. Hoes over bros. Meaning no boy will ever come between us girls. For you guys that's bros over hoes, for obvious reasons. We all need to live by this rule if we want to keep being friends. Trust me, being stuck in a love triangle with your friends isn't fun." She ended with a sad smile.

Nate looked up at her and nodded. "I know." He returned her smile and their looks lingered for a moment.

"Right. Okay. I thought we had some schedules to go over?" Dan went on clearing his throat, a little uncomfortable.

---

"See you tomorrow, guys. Veronica will prepare breakfast." Brooke reminded her and the rest when they were about to go back into their room. "Sweet dreams, you two." Serena said as she closed the door, following Dan.

"Hey Mars, I like eggs and bacon in the morning, do you remember?" Dick stated, grinning again.

"Shut the door, Brooke, shut the door." Veronica ordered anxiously. Brooke chuckled as she did was she was told. "What are the chances of this, really? Of all the people here, Dick Casablancas is sharing a dorm with me."

"You two aren't exactly close, are you? Although he seemed really happy to see you."

Veronica rolled her eyes at that. "Well, we grew up together, but we didn't really hang out much. The occasional conversation and such. Lately we got along better though. Anyway, when are you going to ask Nate out?"

Brooke was completed caught off guard and reacted , "What? That's – no! I don't – like him." Her cheeks were flaming red.

"Oh, please, you were all over him. You need to get your game on, girl. He's cute, but not really my type." She confessed casually.

"Then who is? Someone like Dan?" Brooke received a scoff in return. "My God, are you crazy? He's such a know-it-all. Not like his stepsister by a long shot."

"Well, there's a fine line between love and hate." The brunette countered, in a sing-song voice. Veronica only glared. "Don't you have to go to the bathroom or something? It's your turn, right?" she insisted.

"You're lucky I do. We'll talk later." Brooke grinned on her way out as she smacked her roommate's shoulder playfully.

Meanwhile, Veronica put some pictures on her nightstand; one of her and Wallace, her and her dad and one with Mac. She missed all three of them very much. Wallace attended Yale and Mac was off to Harvard. Yale wasn't that far away, but still… they weren't down the hall. Keith was working on a case with Kendall, so he wouldn't be home for some time.

She grabbed the BlackBerry her dad got her and shrieked when it suddenly began to ring.

AN – wow, long chapter. I hope you liked it, this is where it all starts. :) _next up: Veronica gets a call from someone she loves, that has something to do with Serena. And Brooke has a wet run-in. Literally._


End file.
